


아담토니 동거

by lazy_lemon



Series: 아담토니 트위터 썰 [5]
Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	

아담이 랭험에서 방을 빼느냐의 갈림길에 서서는 날 내보낼거면 네 집에 빈 방이라도 내놓으라고 토니에게 억지쓰는 거 보고싶다 레스토랑 성공했으니까 돈도 있을테고 그러니 알아서 나가야 할텐데 안나가는 뻔뻔한 아담

토니는 일과 사생활을 명확하게 구분지으면 좋겠는데 그 일의 영역에 아담이 포함되어있으면 좋겠음 파리에서의 기억이야 사생활이라지만 이미 까발려질대로 다 까발려져 모르는 사람이 없는 수준에 그 당사자도 알면서 모르는 척 하는 중이고하지만 그것과 별개로 아담과 자신은 일차적으로 계약관계임을 스스로에게 지속적으로 확인하는 토니 더 이상 아담에게 흔들리지 않겠다는 나름의 결심도 있겠지만 아담과 일로 맺어진 사이임은 명확한 것도 사실 그러니 절대 아담을 자기 집으로 들이려하지 않겠지

술도 약도 하지 않을것임을 알지만 막상 정말 아담이 짐을 싸서 호텔을 나가버리면 그때부터 불안한 것도 토니일 것이다 어디서 어떻게 사는지 모르겠지만 일부러 모르는 척 외면하다 결국 아담의 광대에 시퍼렇게 멍자국이 앉은 날에 방 한칸 내줄 듯

집에 들이고나서 그냥 호텔 방을 내줄수도 있었다는 것을 깨닫지만 후회는 이미 늦음 뻔뻔하게 거실 한가운데를 차지하고 앉아서 훌훌 껴입은 옷 벗어던지며 제 집 마냥 늘어지려는 아담에 마구 당황하면서 게스트룸 겸 서재 내주면 좋겠다

생각보다 생활감 있는 집에 아담이 좀 웃으면 좋겠음 반듯하게 정장을 빼입고 드나들던 토니에 익숙해지던 차라 깨끗하지만 시리즈의 순서가 맞지 않는 책이라던가 아침까지 토니가 쓰던 방이긴 했으니 옷걸이 안쪽에 흘러내린 가운 이런거 보면서 웃는 아담

하우스 키퍼는 일주일에 세 번, 옷은 호텔의 클리닝을 이용하고, 집에는 알콜도 다른 손님도 되도록 들이지 않는다 그것이 토니와 생활한 한달 여의 시간동안 알게된 몇 안되는 규칙들이었으면

아담이 쓰고 있지만 토니의 서재이기도 했으니 당연히 물건이 남아있는데 이따금 토니가 책을 찾느라 들어올 때도 노크를 하는 것은 잊지 않는다던가 반듯한 수트 대신 스웨터를 입은 모습을 볼 수 있다는 것을 제외하면 직장에서 보는 모습과 다를 것이 없어서 일부러 토니의 책에 손을 대기도 했음 좋겠다 순서가 섞이더라도 책의 위치가 전체적으로 바뀌는 것이 아니니 토니는 대략적으로 위치를 알아서 빠른 시간 내에 방에서 나가려고 하는데 서재의 책을 분류법에 맞춰서 통채로 바꿔꽂아 당황시킨다던가 토니가 읽고 있는 것을 알면서 굳이 그 책을 찾아서 먼저 읽고 있는 척 무릎에 얹어놓아 망설이던 토니가 결국 그냥 나가는 것을 보게 한다던가 그런 사소한 것들 냉장고에 가득한 탄산수와 물의 순서가 바뀌고 시리얼의 메이커가 바뀌는 자잘한 일들

아침에 정말 무미건조하게 뮤즐리나 오트밀을 씹으면서 책을 읽거나 신문을 보는 토니의 앞에서 일부러 과일을 잘라 내밀고 티비를 크게 트는 아담

두 사람이 같이 살고는 있지만 공유하고 있는 거실과 주방을 제외하면 마주칠 일이 거의 없는데 토니가 방에 틀어박히기 때문인 것도 있어서 아담은 자신을 부담스러워하는가 조금 생각이라는 것을 해보았지만 토니의 방을 남몰래 열어보고 얜 원래 이렇게 사는구나, 납득해도 좋겠다 그래도 책장 빼면 말끔하던 서재와 다르게 토니의 방은 미묘하게 심란했으면 좋겠다 자꾸만 아담이 책을 빼가니까 미리 잔뜩 가져다 쌓아 둔 책이며 하우스키퍼가 오지 않는 날이면 베개가 바닥을 구르기도 하고 결코 지저분하다고는 할 수 없는데 묘하게 손이 덜 간 티가 나는 방안ㅋㅋㅋ 하우스키퍼에게 페이를 더 얹어주고도 한번 더 임금협상을 할 만큼 상태가 안좋은 아담의 방에 비할 것은 아니지만 어쩐지 방 안도 칼같이 말끔할거라고 생각했던 것이 깨지자 그게 참을 수 없이 유쾌해지는 아담 그러다 언젠가부터는 아침도 같이 먹기 시작하겠지 향을 맡아가며 고른 과일과 멸균팩에 담겨 방치하기 편한 것이 아닌 신선한 우유 매끈한 계란 아침이니 거하지 않게 정말 간단하게 준비하는 것이지만 아담은 조금 조심스러웠는데 호텔 생활도 익숙하고 남이 해주는 음식에도 익숙한 토니는 자신의 자리에 놓은 접시에 조금 망설이다가 차를 끓여 아담에게 밀어주면 좋겠다

그렇게 점점 익숙해지던 어느날 밤에 토니가 웃으면서 결국 네가 해주는 아침을 먹으며 살게 되었다고, 그렇게 반 농담으로 말하는데 새삼 아담은 뒤통수를 맞은 듯 이 생활이 놀라워서, 다시 한 번 토니를 보게 되었으면

가족같은 친구라고 생각했는데 이제는 그 가운데 조금 애정의 축이 살짝 틀어져서 토니가 많이 읽어 보풀이 일고 책등이 거친 책을 일부러 찾아서 읽어보는 등 자기도 모르게 토니라는 인간 자체에 조금 더 알려고 할 것 같다 그리고 실수처럼, 하지만 본인 스스로는 결코 실수가 아님을 아는 상태로 손 끝이 스치고, 시선이 마주치고, 체온이 닿을 때 결국에는 처음과 다른 의미에서 토니에게 키스하고 싶음을 깨닫고 아담이 짐을 싸고 나가야 로지컬

그러고 또 굴 백만개는 시간이 없어서 못 까고 머리 백만번 쥐어뜯어면서 어디서부터 어긋난건지 고민하는데 토니는 아담이 집을 나갔을 때 당황하기는 했지만 이게 제대로 된 것이라고 생각할 듯. 하지만 아담이 바꿔놓은 책의 순서는 되돌리지 않는다

하우스키퍼는 여전히 일주일에 세 번 와서 청소를 하지만 토니는 이제 더 이상 서재의 침대나 소파에 앉거나 눕지 않고 정말 책만을 가끔 꺼내러 들를 뿐 그 방은 아담의 방처럼 남아있겠지

요리에서 하지 않던 실수를 하기도 하고, 손을 베거나 터무니없이 크게 데이기도 하는데 그럼에도 알콜에는 손을 절대 대지 않는 아담 그것이 토니와의 약속이니까 그것마저 끊어지면 정말 자신이 갈 곳이 없다고 생각하면 좋겠다 하지만 어째서인지는 모름

뭐 그렇게 열심히 삽질하다가 토니의 생일이나 굳이 그런 특별한 날이 아니더라도 언젠가 백만송이 장미 데코로 화려한 케이크를 만들어 네 집에 아직 빈 방이 있다면 허락해 줄 수 있겠냐고 이상한 프로포즈 같은 것을 할 듯ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

휘황찬란한 케이크를 문 앞에 둘수도 없는터라 토니가 일단 아담을 집에 들였는데 그때부터 새로운 고민이 시작되겠지 아담이 집을 떠난 이후로 완전히 모든 것이 정리된 것이라고 생각했는데 그것이 아니어서, 그런데 오히려 아담은 가뿐한 얼굴이면 좋겠다 토니가 자신을 받아줄 것이라는 확신은 없지만 밀어내지 않을 것이라는 자신은 있어서 일단 밀고 들어왔지만 남은 선택은 토니의 것이라는 생각으로 미적지근하게 평소처럼 아침을 먹고 같이 출근을 하는 아담


End file.
